Shibonda Yuri El Lirio Marchito
by DGRAYLIGER
Summary: One shot de Jigoku Shoujo...


**JIGOKU SHOUJO:**

**SHIBONDA YURI**

**(El Lirio Marchito)**

Una de las jóvenes, la más baja de las dos, una chica de cabellos castaños revueltos y aire descuidado, tomó las manos de la otra entre las suyas. Esta segunda muchacha tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, y su aspecto era tan tímido y dulce como el de una ardilla.

-No estoy bromeando, Hisami-chan-dijo la de cabellos rizados, y aunque habló en un susurro su voz resonó suavemente en el vacío salón de clases. Sonrió y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas:-. Sé que es raro, pero en verdad… _te amo_.

Hisami no pudo sostener más la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados, tan relucientes que el sol poniente al otro lado de la ventana se quedó opacado por un momento. Ella se ruborizó todavía más.

-Yo…-musitó-. Esto es… _raro_, Miyo-chan-dijo finalmente, tras reflexionar un instante para encontrar sus palabras-. La verdad… no sé qué decir.

-Dame una oportunidad, Hisami-chan-insistió Miyo, sonriendo aún-. Yo te amo de verdad. Yo… siempre te protegeré.

Hisami, sorprendida, alzó la mirada…y las dos se quedaron inmóviles un momento. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos de mirarse en silencio, sus dedos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a acercarse muy lentamente… y entonces un ruido las hizo sobresaltar a ambas chicas, que se volvieron alarmadas hacia la puerta corredera, que ahora estaba abierta.

Al ver quien estaba de pie en el umbral, Hisami retrocedió, horrorizada.

Y la directora esbozó una sonrisa oscura y algo feroz.

-…Y ahora esta chica, Hisami, está en el hospital, tras haberse intentado suicidar al hacerse público el motivo de su expulsión del instituto-concluyó Ichimokuren.

-Y la otra chica lleva dos semanas seguidas accediendo al sitio-añadió Honne Onna, echando hacia atrás de un soplido un mechón de oscuro cabello que le caía sobre la frente-. Siempre escribe el nombre de la directora, pero aún no se anima a enviar la solicitud.

Ambos guardaron silencio y clavaron la mirada en la espalda de la jovencita, que acuclillada sobre el suelo, acariciaba con gesto ensimismado las flores rojas que se estremecían ligeramente bajo la brisa de aquel eterno atardecer. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como las flores mismas, única cosa de color aparte de sus labios rosados en la palidez del perfecto óvalo de su rostro, enmarcado por su larguísima y lacia cabellera negra como la tinta. Vestía un traje de marinera negro, y como único adorno portaba en la muñeca una sencilla pulsera de cuentas rojizas con dos cascabeles, que tintineaban con sus movimientos.

El nombre de aquella niña era Enma Ai.

El silencio, solo interrumpido por el ligero susurro del viento, se vio roto de repente por el quedo traqueteo de una rueda girando, que provenía del interior de la oscura cabaña, en cuyo sofocante interior se encontraba una vieja computadora con el monitor apagado.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señorita?-quiso saber Wanyuudo. Sus rasgos de anciano se volvían extraños y algo inquietantes en la luz roja del crepúsculo.

Enma Ai se levantó.

-Seguiremos observando-replicó simplemente, con su queda voz de niña.

No percibió el ligero gesto de amargura que se dibujó por unos instantes en el rostro de Honne Onna.

El frío en aquella habitación de hospital era casi insoportable.

Miyo, sentada en una mesa al lado de la cama de Hisami, pensó que no se trataba tan solo del aire acondicionado, que zumbaba discretamente en un rincón: de haber sido solo eso, habría sido mucho más fácil de aguantar. Pero mirando el rostro pálido de su amiga, de su amada Hisami, se dio cuenta de que lo que volvía frío aquel cuarto era en realidad la nube de tristeza y desesperación que habían sido lo que la había llevado a intentar suicidarse.

-Hisami-chan…-musitó Miyo, afligida, y tomó la tibia mano de su compañera de clase entre las suyas.

Súbitamente, oyó un ruido en el pasillo, y aunque las personas que pasaban por ahí habían bajado la voz por cortesía, pudo oír sus voces, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Harada…? ¿Esa fue la chica que intentó suicidarse?

-Sí, lo fue. Parece que no pudo soportar que la expulsaran del instituto…

-No creo que sólo fuera eso… me dijeron que, de hecho, ella y otra chica…

Miyo se levantó tan repentinamente que la silla cayó hacia atrás, con un ruido agudo, haciendo pegar un respingo a las tres enfermeras, que se detuvieron frente a la puerta, alarmadas, y miraron al interior. La chica las miró con odio intenso, y las tres mujeres se apresuraron a retomar su camino con claro nerviosismo.

En cuanto desaparecieron, Miyo volvió a enderezar la silla y a sentarse. Su mirada se clavó en el rostro de su amiga, y contuvo un pequeño suspiro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Perdóname…-murmuró-. Prometí que te protegería… pero esa mujer horrible…-apretó los dientes.

Ella misma la había encontrado, apenas dos días después de que a ambas las expulsaran, frente a toda la clase, "por cometer actos impúdicos contra la moral pública". Hisami había desaparecido de repente, y la señora Harada, que le había gritado a Miyo hasta arrancarle las lágrimas que ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias, la había llamado esa misma noche para suplicarle que le ayudara a encontrarla. Miyo no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo de su casa, a pesar de que era casi la una de la mañana, en busca de Hisami. En ningún momento recordó la furia y el odio de la madre de su mejor amiga y su primer amor. Sólo podía pensar en que algo terrible tenía que haber sucedido.

En efecto, había sucedido algo terrible. La encontró cerca de las dos, derrumbada en el camino empedrado que partía del torii del templo situado en lo alto de la colina: junto a ella había un frasco de somníferos prácticamente vacío. Miyo no pudo evitar un grito de angustia, y cayó de rodillas junto a su amiga, aterrorizada pero aliviada ligeramente al notar su lento y tortuoso pulso en la muñeca.

Milagrosamente, había sobrevivido. Pero ahora estaba así...

Según el médico que la había atendido, no sólo había sufrido una sobredosis de somníferos, sino que además había muchísimo alcohol en su organismo, por lo que estaba además prácticamente intoxicada cuando decidió tomar las pastillas. A Miyo no la sorprendió lo del alcohol: sabía que el padre de su amiga había muerto cuatro años atrás al estrellarse contra un camión cuando conducía estando borracho, y sabía que su madre no había vuelto a tocar las botellas que él había dejado, prácticamente llenas, en varios lugares de la cocina.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

-Esa horrible mujer-musitó, con voz quebrada-. Esa maldita, odiosa mujer…

El rostro frío de la rígida directora del instituto se apareció frente a sus ojos.

"Actos impúdicos contra la moral pública", repitió su dura voz en su cabeza.

Miyo apretó los puños sobre su regazo, sintiéndose más furiosa, humillada y triste que nunca. De haber tenido a aquella mujer cerca, le habría dado tal paliza que las dos habrían terminado muertas: la directora a causa de los golpes, y ella, a causa del cansancio.

Y entonces oyó un suave tintineo, y al alzar la cabeza, algo sorprendida al romperse de golpe los hilos de su pensamiento, vio entrar a una joven enfermera con una bandeja en las manos. Las dos se miraron, algo sorprendidas, hasta que Miyo no pudo más y se ruborizó. Era una mujer muy hermosa: su largo cabello oscuro, recogido en una coleta, se escapaba a la altura de su frente, arrojando un suave mechón negro como una sombra sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo delicadamente, y sus gruesos y bien dibujados labios estaban pintados de rojo. La identificación prendida en su blanco uniforme le reveló que su nombre era Sonne Anna.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó suavemente la enfermera, Sonne Anna. Su voz era amable, no como el de las demás enfermeras que habían pasado frente a la puerta poco antes-. Me asustaste. Creí que no había nadie.

-Disculpe-murmuró Miyo, sin atreverse a mirarla-. Yo… ya me voy-y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Anna la detuvo.

-¡Oh, no!-dijo amablemente-. No hace falta que te vayas por mí-la chica alzó hacia ella sus tristes ojos dorados, y el corazón de Honne Onna se encogió de angustia. No pudo evitar compadecer a aquella niña: los ojos que meses antes habían sido luminosos y alegres como amaneceres ahora eran fríos y oscuros como noches de invierno.

-Las otras enfermeras siempre me sacan de la habitación-murmuró Miyo, y la enfermera, algo sorprendida, ladeó la cabeza-. Creo que fue una orden de Harada-san. No quiere que esté con su hija, pero como no puede impedirme la entrada, al menos se asegura de que no me quede demasiado tiempo.

Sonne Anna la miró con cierto desconcierto, pero finalmente volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

-Lo que no sepa no le hará daño, ¿cierto?-dijo simplemente, y Miyo sintió que de nuevo se ruborizaba, pero esta vez de puro agradecimiento.

A los pocos minutos de estar juntas, entre ellas se entabló una cierta confianza.

Acabaron yendo a un pequeño café situado a pocas calles del hospital, luego de que Sonne Anna le permitiera a Miyo besar a Hisami levemente en la frente, gesto que la conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Aunque la chica no comprendía en realidad porqué Anna se portaba tan bien con ella, le bastaba saber que había alguien en el mundo que aún podía mostrarle un gesto de amabilidad. Ni siquiera sus padres la miraban ahora a la cara: habían recibido muy mal la noticia, especialmente su madre, que había debido presentar su dimisión al Comité de Padres, puesto del que siempre había estado muy orgullosa. En la puerta de su casa, así como en la de Hisami (aunque en la de ella habían sido menos), manos criminales habían garabateado crueles mensajes. Ninguna chica se había vuelto a acercar a ella, y los muchachos la humillaron incesantemente, hasta que se hartó de tragarse sus manzanas envenenadas y acabó por involucrarse en rudas peleas a puñetazos, de las que salió en general muy mal parada.

Cuando esa tarde se sentó frente a Honne Onna y pidió un café con leche, sin azúcar, aún tenía un moretón en la mejilla y una bandita en una rodilla, así como dos dedos vendados, productos de su último encuentro con un par de chicos. La fiel sirviente de Jigoku Shoujo, la Chica Infernal, contempló un rato en silencio a la muchachita, su permanente expresión de amargura, las heridas de afuera y las de adentro, su pelo corto, rizado y revuelto y su nariz llena de pecas. La típica marimacho, la que era bonita pero no lo sabía y daba por sentado que no lo era y no lo sería nunca. La niña problemática común en su estado natural… cuando está metida en un problema hasta el cuello y siente que ya nunca más saldrá.

-Esa chica, Harada-san…-dijo finalmente Sonne Anna. Miyo alzó la mirada de su café, que había estado revolviendo sin animarse a beberlo. A la mujer no le sorprendió. En los días durante los que ella, Wanyuudo e Ichimokuren habían pasado vigilándola, apenas la había visto probar bocado. La muchacha frunció levemente el ceño, a la defensiva, pero con una firme mirada decidida en los ojos.

-La amo-dijo, con una certitud tan absoluta y apasionada que entonces la mujer advirtió en verdad cuan profundo era su amor. Profundo, pensó, como el mismo Infierno-. La amo más que a nada en este mundo, y no me importa si está mal, no dejaré de hacerlo nunca.

Su compañera sonrió dulcemente, y Miyo, turbada, volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Yo no creo que esté mal-murmuró-. No veo que tiene de malo amar a alguien, aunque sea de tu mismo sexo-advirtió que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas, lo que tampoco le extrañó en lo más mínimo. Miyo era la clase de chica que consideraba las lágrimas una debilidad suprema, por lo que no se permitía derramar ni una sola frente a nadie, pero no podía evitar tener ganas de llorar, sobre todo en los últimos días. Sin embargo, aquel día fue distinto: antes de poder contenerlas, sus lágrimas se desbordaron de su párpados y le corrieron por las mejillas.

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido que lo que hacía pudiera estar mal-dijo Miyo. Su caparazón de hierro se había rajado al fin-. No veo qué hay de malo en amar, si no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie… ¿Porqué nos condenaron a nosotras, si la que casi hizo que Hisami-chan se suicidara fue esa mujer horrible?-Sonne Anna la miró con tristeza.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida fuera justa?-replicó.

-Esa odiosa mujer debería de irse al Infierno-masculló Miyo, con rabia, sin poder detener sus lágrimas. Lloraba casi en silencio, hipando apenas, como si temiera molestar a alguien. Se comportaba con la torpe y dulce cortesía de un muchacho adolescente, pensó Honne Onna, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de amarga ternura-. Todos deberían irse al Infierno… por lo que le hicieron a Hisami.

-¿Crees en el Infierno?

Miyo apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Mentía.

Si no supiera que mientes, te diría que te equivocas, pensó la mujer. El Infierno existe, y es este mundo.

-Sin embargo, tengo entendido que tú también sufriste mucho por este asunto-comentó Anna. Miyo detuvo en seco sus sollozos y se secó el rostro con la manga.

-No tanto-replicó en un amargo murmullo, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana-. No tanto como… como Hisami. Yo, al menos, no llegué a querer… a querer… terminar con mi vida-su voz tembló levemente. Cómo sufre, observó Honne Onna. Sufre enormemente, pero ella sólo puede pensar en su amiga. Si esto no es amor….

-¿No quieres vengarte de lo que te hicieron?

Miyo apretó los labios de nuevo, y de repente se levantó, como en el hospital, de manera tan brusca que la silla se tambaleó.

-Yo… debo irme-soltó, con voz apagada, ahogada, como si estuviera reprimiendo el llanto. Sorprendida, Honne Onna se levantó también.

-¿Miyo-chan…?-tendió una mano hacia ella, pero la chica retrocedió, tensa como un arco, aún sin mirarla.

-Yo… estoy muy agradecida por todo, Sonne-san-dijo-. Pero si la ven conmigo, probablemente usted también tenga problemas. Será mejor que me vaya ahora-y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo. La mujer hizo un último intento:

-¡Miyo-chan!-exclamó, llamándola, pero la chica ya había salido del café, dejándola sola. Sintiéndose curiosamente desanimada, Honne Onna se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su silla, sin dejar de mirar la salida.

No advirtió la mirada de Ichimokuren, quien camuflado como un mesero, ni a Wanyuudo, que de pie detrás de la caja registradora, fumaba un cigarro tras otro con expresión meditabunda.

-¿No crees que Honne Onna se ha involucrado demasiado en esto?-inquirió el joven. Su único ojo visible brillaba débilmente con las últimas luces de la tarde. El otro no se veía, oculto por una cortina de suave cabello oscuro, dándole un atractivo aire de misterio, pero eso era lo de menos. Ichimokuren tenía ojos por todos lados.

Wanyuudo, el anciano, que alguna vez había sido una llameante rueda de carro poseída por la amargura, ahora se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Cada arruga de su rostro era un remanso de serenidad.

-Quizá-replicó-. Pero no podemos culparla. He de admitir que yo también me he sentido mal por esas pobres chicas-Ichimokuren volvió a mirar a su compañera, Honne Onna, la Mujer Hueso, que seguía contemplando el fondo de su vaso con desolación.

-¿Y quién no?-murmuró el joven.

Miyo apretó los dientes: el reloj de su computadora cambió de 23:59 p.m. a 00:00.

Dio clic en el vínculo, y la pantalla de su computadora se volvió completamente negra: una llama se encendió en medio de la oscuridad, y entonces apareció una única barra blanca en monitor. Arriba de esta se leía: "Nos vengaremos en tu nombre".

La chica, aún con los dientes apretados, escribió en el espacio destinado a tal efecto el nombre de la directora.

YAMASHITA FUYUMI.

Dio clic en el botón de envío… y la pantalla volvió a quedar en negro.

Miyo tragó saliva. ¿Habría funcionado?

Y entonces, de pronto, oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

-¿Me has llamado?-Miyo se volvió de golpe, y se topó de frente con una muchachita de alrededor de unos trece años. En la oscuridad sus cabellos negros y sus ropas también negras eran casi invisibles: lo único que se veía de ella con claridad era su pálido y perfecto rostro, como el de una muñeca japonesa, y sus grandes ojos color rubí, fijos en ella.

-Soy Enma Ai-se presentó la niña.

-Jigoku Shoujo-musitó Miyo, y se levantó de la silla, decidida. No sentía miedo: el dolor y la ira eran demasiado fuertes para dejarla sentir algo más-. ¡Por favor, véngate en mi nombre! Esa mujer… esa mujer… ¡llévatela al Infierno!

Jigoku Shoujo le tendió un muñeco de paja negro, con un cordel rojo atado.

-Tómalo-le indicó, y Miyo, mirando el extraño objeto con curiosidad, obedeció-. Si en realidad deseas vengarte, tira del cordón rojo. Cuando hayas tirado del cordón, habrás hecho un pacto conmigo. El destinatario de tu venganza será enviado inmediatamente al Infierno.

Los dedos de Miyo inmediatamente se enredaron en este, tensos, listos para tirar… pero la voz queda de Enma Ai la detuvo.

-Sin embargo…-la chica levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de Enma Ai, rojos como la sangre, seguían fijos en ella-. Una vez que la venganza se haya completado, deberás pagar una compensación.

-¿Compensación…?

-Cuando maldices a una persona, cavas dos tumbas-dijo la Chica Infernal-. Cuando mueras, tu alma también irá al Infierno; no podrás ir al Cielo, tu alma se sumergirá en dolor y sufrimiento, vagando por la eternidad. Tú lo decides-Miyo retiró levemente la mano del cordón rojo, pero segundos después volvió a tensarse. Ai ladeó levemente la cabeza, con ausente interés.

-No me importa-musitó la joven de cabellos castaños, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente-. Nunca podré perdonarle… lo que le hizo a Hisami… no me importa sufrir… si sé que esa odiosa persona arderá por siempre en el Infierno-estaba a punto de tirar del cordel, cuando una vez más oyó la voz de Jigoku Shoujo.

-Estás dudando-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y Miyo casi pegó un respingo.

-¿Qué…?-jadeó-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Dudas si escribiste el nombre correcto en el Correo Infernal-dijo Enma Ai, y la otra muchacha sintió la garganta atenazada de temor.

-Lo hice-murmuró-. Fue todo culpa de la directora… ella fue quien…

-¿No desearías verlo?

-¿Eh? Quiero decir… ¿ver qué?

Enma Ai entrecerró levemente sus grandes ojos del color de las llamas.

-Todo-replicó-. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar el nombre.

Miyo abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar.

Finalmente asintió, apretando el muñeco de paja contra su pecho con una mano que temblaba levemente.

-Muéstramelo-pidió. Y Jigoku Shoujo asintió a su vez.

-Ven conmigo.

Su campo de visión se vio violentamente invadido por una intensa luz roja, tan deslumbrante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró en un lugar que conocía incluso mejor que su propio cuarto: el cuarto de Hisami.

-Esta es…-murmuró.

-Mira-dijo entonces Jigoku Shoujo, apareciendo a su lado. Junto a ella, uno a cada lado como extraños guardaespaldas, se encontraban Ichimokuren y Honne Onna, quien la miraba con tristeza. Dado que la había conocido bajo una de sus identidades secretas, un camuflaje mágico, ahora no podría reconocerla; pero aún así, al verla, Miyo se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

Entonces se volvió hacia el lugar que señalaba Enma Ai, y vio a Hisami, sentada frente a su computadora. Teniendo en cuenta que su amiga aún no despertaba de su coma inducido, Miyo dedujo que lo que contemplaba era el pasado: a juzgar también por el estado de la habitación, adivinó también que no era un pasado muy lejano. Probablemente sólo dos o tres días antes de que intentara suicidarse. Hisami siempre había sido muy pulcra y ordenada, y su habitación reflejaba aquello; pero ahora parecía un nido de ratas.

-Mierda… mierda…-mascullaba su amiga, frente a su monitor, algo que ya de por sí resultaba perturbante, pues nunca decía palabrotas. Miyo avanzó hacia ella y miró sobre su hombro... Hisami, al igual que ella había hecho durante varias noches, buscaba el sitio del Correo Infernal. El reloj de pulsera de la muchacha cambió a medianoche: Hisami dio un furioso clic al mouse, y entonces…

-No puedo perdonarla-murmuró Hisami, con voz furiosa-. Ella tiene la culpa de todo.

-¿Hisami… también quería vengarse de la directora?-inquirió Miyo, confundida, volviéndose para mirar a Enma Ai. Pero esta no respondió. Honne Onna se limitó a apartar el rostro con amargura.

-¡Si desde un principio no se hubiera enamorado de mí…!-exclamó Hisami a sus espaldas, y entonces el rostro de Miyo perdió todo el color.

Lentamente se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga, y entonces vio el nombre escrito en el espacio antes en blanco:

ITOU MIYO.

La chica retrocedió a trompicones, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo negar lo que veía, como si negándolo pudiera borrarlo, hacerlo desaparecer del dibujo del mundo. Tropezó contra la pared y cayó de rodillas, inundada de pronto por el dolor, como un pequeño pueblo sumergido por una enorme ola, y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró de nuevo en su habitación.

Jigoku Shoujo seguía ahí, junto a ella, mirándola con sus ojos como discos solares sangrientos en la penumbra.

-¿Vas a cambiar el nombre?

Miyo asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a la computadora: aunque justo después de enviar la petición la pantalla se había vuelto completamente negra, ahora volvía a estar ahí el espacio en blanco para escribir un nombre. Honne Onna apretó los puños, hasta que sintió la piel de sus palmas ceder bajo la presión del filo de sus uñas, e Ichimokuren la miró con tristeza.

-¿Así que es de este modo que terminará todo?-musitó la mujer.

-Yo también creía que la amaba de verdad-replicó Ichimokuren con voz queda-. Pero parece que el deseo de venganza… es más fuerte que el amor…

Se oyó un clic, y entonces Honne Onna alzó la cabeza… y lanzó un grito.

-¡Miyo, no!-exclamó. Pero ya la pantalla había vuelto a cobrar la negrura de un pozo de tinta. Aún así pudo ver, antes de que desapareciera, el nombre que Miyo acababa de escribir.

ITOU MIYO; la chica había tecleado su propio nombre.

-Miyo…-jadeó Honne Onna, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¿Porqué…?

-Le dije… que la protegería-replicó Miyo, sonriendo aún. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sólo entonces la sirviente de Jigoku Shoujo advirtió que era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía sonreír-. Y sin embargo… sólo la hice sufrir. Ahora comprendo… que desde el principio… la que le causaba tanto dolor no era precisamente la directora, aunque también fue muy cruel. La culpa de todo… la culpa de todo fue mía.

Honne Onna apartó el rostro.

-¿Le llevarías un último mensaje a Hisami?-murmuró. La mujer alzó la mirada, forzándose a mirar a Miyo a los ojos. El amor y el dolor que había en ellos casi la hicieron caer de rodillas-. Dile… dile que ya que no cumplí mi promesa de protegerla… y que sólo le di sufrimientos… no es necesario que me envíe al Infierno y se condene de paso a sí misma. Dile que yo me desharé ahora de su mayor problema, enviándolo al Infierno… y dile…-Honne Onna contuvo un sollozo-. Que la amaré por siempre, y que ojalá sea feliz.

-S-se… se lo diré-musitó la mujer, y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas.

Miyo tiró del cordón: Wanyuudo voló de sus manos, arrebatado por una súbita ráfaga de misterioso viento.

-La venganza te será concedida-tronó su voz.

Enma Ai avanzó un paso hacia ella.

-Vámonos.

La joven accedió con un casi imperceptible gesto de la cabeza. Ichimokuren se acercó también, y Wanyuudo, que había vuelto a aparecer en su forma humana junto a ellos, lo siguió. Pero cuando Honne Onna hizo ademán de acercarse, Ai se volvió hacia ella.

-Tú tienes otro trabajo que cumplir ahora-musitó. La mujer, algo sorprendida al principio, asintió sin embargo, y sus ojos aún nublados por las lágrimas vieron desaparecer a Miyo y a sus compañeros en dirección al Infierno.

Luego se secó las lágrimas con la manga del kimono, y desapareció también.

-Así que eso fue lo que dijo, ¿eh?

Harada Hisami sonrió levemente. Sus rasgos, realzados en la oscuridad por el brillo helado de la pantalla negra de su laptop, tenían una cualidad fantasmal y tétrica. Honne Onna no dijo nada en absoluto.

-Pues…-Hisami dio clic al botón de envío, y el nombre YAMASHITA FUYUMI se perdió en una vorágine negra-. Te diría que le llevaras un mensaje de vuelta, pero creo que podré dárselo yo misma-sonrió de nuevo, y se apartó levemente el cuello de la camisa, revelando la pequeña marca negra en su pecho, la marca del pacto.

-El Infierno es grande-dijo Honne Onna con voz monocorde. Su rostro también era mortalmente pálido, como un hueso pelado a la luz de la luna.

-En ese caso, te lo encargaré, en caso de que no pueda encontrarla ahí-replicó la chica, y bajando la voz, musitó:-. Yo también te amo… Miyo-chan.

En el bote de Enma Ai, que se dirigía lenta pero inexorablemente hacia el torii que marcaba la puerta de acceso al Infierno, navegando por un mar de niebla, Miyo sonrió levemente, con tristeza.

-Ésta venganza…-musitó Jigoku Shoujo-. La conduciré al Infierno.

Lo último que oyó Miyo antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad detrás del torii fue el metálico y dulce resonar de los cascabeles de la pulsera de la Chica Infernal.

Fin


End file.
